Changelog
Changelogs are listed from earliest to most recent. "Themed" updates are also marked in the relevant headings. VIET versions are savegame compatible if the first two numbers are the same. For instance, 1.1.1 is savegame compatible with 1.1.8, but 1.4.0 is not savegame compatible with 1.3.7. This text is not collapsible; but the next is collapsible and hidden by default: This text should be hidden by default. This text should be visible as well. 1.0.X 1.0.0 1.0.1 1.0.2 1.0.3 1.0.4 1.0.5 (Byzantines) 1.1.X 1.1.0 1.1.1 1.1.2 1.1.3 1.1.4 1.1.5 1.1.6 1.1.7 1.1.8 1.1.9 1.1.10 1.1.11 1.2.X 1.2.0 (Turks) 1.2.1 1.3.X 1.3.0 1.3.1 1.3.2 (West Africa) 1.3.3 1.3.4 1.3.5 1.3.6 (07/28/13) (Finnish Pagans) *Added 9 Finnish Pagan flavor events *Added music module: Finnish *Added in-game customization options: turn Finnish Pagan features off, change name of the Kingdom of Britain (vanilla Empire of Britannia), change name of the Kalmar Union (vanilla Empire of Scandinavia) *Added new optional portrait background for Finno-Ugric cultures (and rarely North Germanic, East Slavic, and Bolghar) *Added Carvaka heresy to Hinduism and Sammitiya heresy to Buddhism *Added PolsakGOLA’s revamped Polish name list *Characters of the Av Vedrafjord, Crovan and Ivaring dynasties are Norse-Gaelic from the 1066 start (credits to Emperor Tojo) *Norsegael duchies are petty kingdoms *Changed a few provinces in northern Scotland to Pictish culture before 900 *Empire of Bulgaria is held by Krum onwards *Indic culture group is renamed to “Indian” *Nestorian, Chaldean, Syriac, and Maronite holy book is the Peshitta *Reduced the chances AI will take the Become King ambition *Duchy of Udmurtia is independent until the Mongol Conquest *Odinism (i.e. reformed Norse paganism) is now called Ásatrú *Slightly increased fertility rate *Minimum age required for Live to Old Age ambition is now 40 *Significantly increased MTTH for event to lose a lover, and added other elements that could influence the MTTH *Polish and Lithuanian Barons are Castellans and they rule over Castellanies (instead of being counts) *Polish and Lithuanian Dukes are no longer Voivodes Finnish Pagan Additions/Features *Added Shaman trait *Added decision available for Finnish and Tengri Pagans: “Ask Ancestors for Advice” *Added decisions available for Finnish Pagans: “Hold Bear Hunt,” “Make Offerings to Haltija” *Added Haltija system for Finnish Pagans *all provinces directly controlled by a Finnish Pagan will have modifiers reflecting the local Haltija who dwell there *Added Karsikko mini event chain for when a Finnish Pagan dies Finnish Pagan Miscellany (some credits to Pesco77's Finno-Ugric mod series) *Added new Finnish, Mordvin, Udmurt, Samoyed dynasties *Finnish Pagan temples are called Sacred Groves *Finnish Court Chaplains must have the Shaman trait *Empire of Russia is called “Uralica” if ruled by a Finno-Ugric *Kingdom of Russia is called “Erzya” if ruled by a Finno-Ugric *Kingdom of Volga Bulgaria is called “Mordovia” if ruled by a Finno-Ugric *Duchy of Bjarmia is called “Lamtü” if ruled by a Finno-Ugric Sinic Title Localizations (credits to superskierpat) *Chinese and Khitan Dukes are called Gong and they rule over a Circuit *Chinese and Khitan Counts are called Bo and they rule over a Prefecture *Chinese and Khitan Barons are called Nan and they rule over a Xian *Vietnamese Dukes are called Cong and they rule over a Circuit *Vietnamese Counts are called Ba and they rule over a Prefecture *Vietnamese Barons are called Nam and they rule over a Castle *Korean Dukes are called Gukgong and they rule over a Nation *Korean Counts are called Hyeonbaek and they rule over a Prefecture *Korean Barons are called Hyeonnam and they rule over a Castle *Japanese Kings and Queens are called Shoguns and Ohi, respectively, and they rule over a Shogunate *Japanese Dukes are called Daimyo and they rule over a Daimyo *Japanese Counts are called Kanji and they rule over a Lordship *Japanese Barons are called Omo and they rule over a Castle Bugfixes, Optimization, Etc. *PB war checks should be updated appropriately (and no more headaches for Meneth, hopefully) *Reduced size of VIET Assets by removing unnecessary art files *Changes to councillors moved to VIET Immersion *Turn off Elder Scrolls referencing events customization option now turns off all Elder Scrolls referencing events *Fixed instructions for Muslim portraits for Turkish portrait customization option *Fixed duplicate instances of the Counties of Yamalia and Chelyabi *Fixed Iceland still being independent at later start dates *Fixed (vanilla bug) with English royalty having the Tanist title *Fixed Norsegael having no localization *Fixed Kingdom of Spain (i.e. Empire of Hispania) localization in PB VIET *Fixed Sofa Warriors having the Mandinka horsemen modifier 1.3.7 (08/09/13) *Added 5 Prayer events *Added music pack: English Renaissance 3 *Added customization options: Western Slavic portrait set uses Bohemian portrait set, Play Vanilla Music More, Mercenary Bands can Invade Kingdoms *Added Tibetan culture to the East Asian culture group *Added new decision: Adopt child (available to any non-AI male ruler over 50 without a child, grandchild, or sibling; however it comes with a large prestige and opinion malus to you and the child if he/she becomes ruler) *Added events where a non-ruler, non-heir, non-pretender Jewish spouse or child of a non-Jewish ruler is forced to convert *Reduced penalty to religious conversion for religions with low moral authority *Reduced bonus to religious conversion for religions with high moral authority *Slightly increased dignity of France, Scotland, and England *Mercenary bands can no longer invade kingdoms *Republics will rarely use the Muslim Invasion or County Conquest CBs Portraits *Bohemians, Croatians, and Slovenes have a unique ‘bohemiangfx’ portrait set, combining a Western appearance with Russian clothes and beards and Christian Norse hair *Normans will rarely have facial hair especially before 1100 *Kingdom of Volga Bulgaria is now formable by Finno-Ugrics and Finnish Pagans *Kingdom of Scotland is called Pictland if ruled by a Pict *Balticgfx now uses Celtic hair *Balticgfx now has a non-Pagan variant that has Western headgear *Andalusiangfx child portraits are now correctly Mediterranean instead of Western *Ugricgfx now uses non-pagan Norse hair instead of Mongol *Turkishgfx now has a non-Pagan variant *Pechenegs don’t have large beards *Norsegfx now uses Western hair if Christian Localization (credits to Superskierpat) *Scottish Dukes are Mormaers and they rule over a Mormaerdom *South Slavic Emperors are Tsars and they rule over a Tsardom *Scottish Counts are Thanes and they rule over a Thanage *Russian Kings are Grand Prince and they rule over a Grand Principality *Russian Dukes are now Princes and they rule over a Principality *Lithuanian and Polish Grand Mayors are now Voivodes and they rule over a Voivodeship *Roman Baronesses are now Dominas *Roman Lord Mayors and Mayors are now Praefectus Urbanus and Praefectus *North Germanic and Norse-Gael Lord Mayors and Mayors now called Lagman and Alderman *Republican Chancellors are now called Ambassadors Bugfixes, Optimization, etc. *Fixed Republic of Iceland being unplayable (sort of) *Fixed blank event upon ruler death if not using the Immersion module *Fixed Mandaean faith controlling the Yazidi faith *Fixed Survey Realm Decision being unavailable after a tournament 1.4.X 1.4.0 (08/25/13) (Judaism) General Additions *Officially updated to vanilla patch 1.111 *Added 5 flavor events for Jewish rulers *Added music module: Jewish *Added customization options: Khazars are Jewish *Added new congenital traits: Fertile, Imposing *Added in events to spawn Bukharan Jewish, Beta Israel, Crimean Jewish, Indian Jewish, and Chinese Jewish courtiers in appropriate realms *Added event that fires after c. 900 for the Kingdom of “Pictland” if it is ruled by a non-Pictish, allowing the ruler to choose whether it should be renamed to Scotland (the AI will always rename it to Scotland) *Added event to any independent non-Arabic/Iranian/Altaic/Byzantine Catholic ruling the Kingdom of Syria the Principality of Antioch instead *Added East African pagan religion, with reformed variant Integrated Mods (to see features of those mods, click on their links in the "mods integrated" section on the first page; I will put all relevant additions from these mods in the detailed list of features soon) *Age Customizer *Additional Objectives 2.0 *Decadence Breakup *Family Relations *Judaism - The Diaspora, the Exilarchs and the Khazars *Latinokratia *Little Portrait Mod *Mazdayasna Zarathushtrish - Zoroastrianism expanded Jewish Stuff (in addition to all merged stuff from Judaism mod) *Jewish rulers who form the Kingdom of Israel get a special event giving them a major prestige and piety bonus, a “Restorer of Israel” trait, as well as “the Great” nickname *Added Passover decision and event chain for Jewish rulers, available every 4 years *Added events where a Jewish ruler of the Kingdom of Israel, and/or his/her Jewish vassals, can receive Jews from around to world “making Aliyah” (i.e. ‘return’) to Israel *Added narrative event (like the Marco Polo one) for the formation of the Kingdom of Israel *Kingdom of Israel receives the de jure territory of the Kingdom of Jerusalem if it is formed *If the Kingdom of Israel is formed, various maintenance events forcing Jews to convert or preventing others from converting to Judaism will no longer fire; additionally events spawning Jews in realms across the world will fire less frequently *Added “Jewish Warrior” retinue for Jewish cultures, specializing in defensive light cavalry and infantry *Added “Warrior Garrison” building for Jewish cultures, specializing in defensive light cavalry and infantry *Jewish religions can raid *Samaritian Holy Book is the Pentateuch New Cultures (many are currently unused, but will be used in the “Trade Mission” decision/event chain for the Muslim “Republic” update) *Added Central African culture group with the Kanuri, Hausa, and Zaghawa cultures *Added Andamanese culture group with the Andamanese culture *Added Papuan culture group with the Papuan culture *Added Taiwanese culture group with the Formosan culture *Added Southeast Asian culture group with the Khmer, Malay, Cham, Javanese, Moluccan, and Tagalog cultures *Added Beja, Daju, and Nilotic cultures to the East African culture group *Added Beta Israel (Ethiopian Jews), Indian Jewish, Chinese Jewish, and Bukharan Jewsish cultures to the Jewish culture group *Added Lombard culture to the Latin culture group *Added Konkani and Sinhala cultures to the Indian culture group *Added Ryukyuan culture to the East Asian culture group African Map, History, and Province Changes (vanilla version only) *Added several new provinces in East Africa *Added the titular Kingdom of Alodia *Added the titular Kingdom of Semien *Added the Kingdom of Sennar *Added the Kingdom of Beja *Added the Duchy of Darfur to the Kingdom of Sennar *Added the Duchy of Beja to the Kingdom of Beja with 3 provinces *Added the Duchy of Nobatia to the Kingdom of Nubia *Added the tribal Duchies of Shilluk, Daju, Maba, and Dinka Misc. Map, History, and Province Changes *Added the Khitan and Chinese Empires as well as the Muslim “Republic” of Oran as (unused) titular titles *Added Brian Boru as King of Ireland *Added Amar Godomat (a semi-legendary Serer character) and his daughter to the court of the Duchy of Takrur at 1066 start *Added fair trait to Borte (Genghis Khan’s wife) *Abaqa Khan is now Buddhist *Kingdom of Wales switches to Primogeniture succession during Edward I’s reign *Split the Empire of Tartaria into Tartaria and Turkestan *Split the Kingdom of Cumania into Cumania and Kipchaks *Split the Kingdom of Rus into Novgorod, Kiev, Vladimir, and Galich *Merged the Kingdom of Perm into the Kingdoms of Novgorod and Kipchaks *Kingdom of Jerusalem cannot be formed if the Kingdom of Israel has been reformed *Jews can also form the Kingdom of Jerusalem (although it will quickly be turned into the Kingdom of Israel via event) *Empire of Tartaria is called Cumania if ruled by a Cuman *Empire of Tartaria is called Pechenegs if ruled by a Pecheneg *Empire of Tartaria is called Khazaria if ruled by a Khazar *Empire of Tartaria is called Alania if ruled by an Alan *Empire of Turkestan is called Gokturks if rulled by a non-Mongol Altaic culture Misc. Changes and Additions *steppegfx now has a new look, combining a Mongol-Western appearance with Mongol clothes and hair *Eunuchs from the eunuch merchant event chain now have appropriate religions *Ilkhanate AI will tend to favor attacking realms within the Persian Empire to prevent possible conflicts with the Golden Horde *Ilkhanate AI will tend to avoid attacking realms within the Empires of Tartaria, Turkestan, and Russia to prevent possible conflicts with the Golden Horde *Golden Horde AI will tend to favor attacking realms within the Empires of Tataria, Turkestan, and Russia to prevent possible conflicts with the Ilkhanate *Golden Horde AI will tend to avoid attacking realms within the Persian Empire to prevent possible conflicts with the Ilkhanate *Ilkhanate and Golden Horde AI will not launch tribal invasions on each other before 1245, and rarely before 1280 *Increased Catholic Crusade weight for Syria *Scotland is known as Pictland at the 867 start *Increased the chances of getting vanilla events that increase or decrease decadence based on traits *Norse pagans can now intermarry with Finnish, Baltic and Slavic pagans *Baltic pagans can now intermarry with Finnish, Norse, and Slavic pagans *Finnish pagans can now intermarry with Norse, Baltic, Slavic, and Tengri pagans *Slavic pagans can now intermarry with Finnish, Baltic, Norse, and Tengri pagans *Ruler of the Principality of Antioch is now known as the Prince/Princess of Antioch *Integrated PB’s “Ransom All”, “Release All”, and “Banish All” decisions *Zoroastrians can declare holy war on pagans even if there are pagan provinces in their realm unless the Priesthood is restored *Romaniote Jews can also appear in Griko realms *Cuman AI has a chance of using the tribal invasion on the Pechenegs (as currently AI will not use tribal invasion if they already hold a king title) *East African AI less likely to use Muslim invasions and holy wars on each other *Former lieges will not have claims on former vassals’ territories after a successful Independence faction revolt *Added in several Zoroastrian Crusade weights *Reduced piety and prestige gain for creating the Kingdom of Jerusalem Removed Features (some may return in the near future) *Koppen Climate Classification seasonal effects (technically these events are disabled); may be re-added at a later date *Most of VIET’s mercenaries, as they are no longer needed due to new mercenary bands added in earlier patches *Songhai Empire *Extra Borte and Sorkhaghatani from history files *Traits having no effect on age in ruler designer (due to integration of Age Customizer mod) Bugfixes, Optimization, etc. *Reworded “Did you install properly?” event at the begining of the game *Added several unused placeholder traits *Combined several localization files together in VIET Assets *Fixed spawned Jews appearing in Jewish courts *Fixed narrative event for the Fall of Constantinople not working *Fixed localization for the Principality of Antioch *Fixed Bayda not being in the Duchy of Aden *Fixed the position of Air *Fixed events to forcibly convert Jews to their spouse’s or parent’s religion not occurring *Fixed Give Offerings to Haltija decision being unavailable after the first time *Fixed Scotland not being called Pictland if ruled by a Pict in PB version 1.4.1 (09/19/13) *Added 7 “Memory” generic flavor events (events having to do with memories about things) *Added a 7 event Dance of Death flavor event chain (credits to Zaldax) *Added music module: American *Added in event where if a non-Jewish ruler takes over Israel (whether through Crusades/Jihads or other means) it will switch back to the Kingdom of Jerusalem *Added in vassal mercenary force for the Kingdom of Israel, the “Shield of the Third Temple,” creatable via decision, that will generally contain soldiers from different Jewish cultures *Events spawning Jewish, Indian, and Swahili courtiers now have the option of rejecting them *Maintenance events forcing Jews to convert or preventing others from converting to Judaism will not fire if the top liege of the realm of the courtiers in question is Jewish *Added events where the Mongol Hordes can convert to Zoroastrianism, Hinduism, Buddhism, or Judaism *Added “Can Declare War on Pagans?” decision for PB war checks *Added maintenance event that removes Age Customizer traits *Added fictional son for the Khan of Cumania at 1066 start *All Asian culture groups now get placeholder buildings and retinue *Increased the dignity of the Sunni and Shiite Caliphates *Integrated Velorian’s Modified Mediterranean GFX *Reduced the chances of AI starting plots from AO *Increased conversion rates in PB version of VIET (though still lower than vanilla and vanilla VIET) *Disabled siege finishing event Bugfixes, optimization, etc *Fixed Passover decision not having a cooldown (i.e. before it could be done right after it was just finished) *Fixed localization for the province of Semien *Fixed Jewish theocracies not having proper localization *Cleaned the code for the Latinokratia events, fixing events popping up constantly for the ERE *Fixed Rum being creatable *Fixed first and second Vashts of the Zhayedan being active at the start of a game in the PB version *Fixed in-game customization option to turn off childbirth mortality not working sometimes *Fixed Jewish religion missing holy sites in the PB version *Cleaned some of the Tajik and Pashtun “melting pot” events to prevent messy situations in Eastern and Northern Iran *Fixed Britain in the compatch for PB’s No Ahistorical Empires module *Fixed missing localization for several cultures *Fixed Ransom All decision causing CTDs in vanilla version *Cleaned up integrated Decadence Breakup Minimod *Fixed Chinese and Khitan/Liao Empires appearing in the PB version when they shouldn’t be *Fixed Mongol troops possibly being given to the Jewish, Eastern, or Vedic religion groups *Corrected chances of various flavor events firing in CK2+ version 1.4.2 (9/28/13) *Added 10 shady flavor events *Added music module: Jewish 2 *Added better icons for various congenital traits (credits to AnaxXiphos) *Added icon for East African paganism *Added Convert a Province ambition from PB to the vanilla version, reducing the time it takes to convert provinces at the cost of 2 stewardship while the ambition is active *Added new nicknames: Magnificent, Mighty, Lawgiver, Grim, Shield-Maiden, Whore, Maiden, Peacekeeper, Snake, Valiant, Thunderbolt, Leopard, Saifullah, Stratiotikos, Pale Death, Porphyrogenitos, Philosopher *Integrated most of Syren’s Nicknames *Added in-game customization options: Choose realm name for Poland-Lithuania (vanilla Wendish Empire), Choose realm name for Carpathia, Turn off Pagan Province Holy War Restriction, Turn off CB Cooldowns *“The Great” nickname requires being at least 25 years of age *Significantly increased chances of vassals joining/creating independence factions if they’re far away *Slightly increased chances of vassals joining/creating independence factions in the HRE if they are not of a Central Germanic or Bohemian culture *Somewhat reduced childbirth mortality rates *Slightly increased the conversion bonus of the Convert a Province ambition in the PB version *English melting pot can now fire if the rulers are of the Frankish or Occitan cultures *East Africans can no longer use Muslim Invasion on each other *East African AI will rarely use county conquest on each other *ERE troops start raised in Kaiseria in 1066 start *Timurid AI will slightly favor attacking realms within the empires of Persia and Turkestan *Increased the time for Survey Realm to be available again *Great Sacrifice decision is no longer a major decision *Holy War restriction requiring you to have no pagan province to holy war pagans doesn’t apply if provinces in question are of your culture or the defender is your culture *Avars now use steppegfx *Pechenegs now use turkishgfx *Slightly reduced the time for coastal provinces to convert to Turkish culture *Jewish conversion rate will increase slightly if the Temple is restored and Israel is reclaimed *Changed color of Maronite heresy *Reduced the conversion bonus/malus from moral authority *Reduced religious conversion penalty for West Africans Bugfixes, optimization, etc *Cleaned up some events’ code to improve performance *Cleaned some of the Jewish code to account for correct cultures *Fixed Fabricate Treason and Betrayal plots’ localization not showing target *Fixed the formation of Hungary not giving up certain lands for the AI (again) *Revamped Jewish cultural buildings to fit PB’s building system in PB version (credits to AnaxXiphos) *Disabled Trebizond event to prevent it popping up constantly for the ERE even after reconquest *Fixed conversion penalty for Jews being higher than it should’ve been in PB version 1.4.3 (10/28/13) (Buddhists) General Additions *Added 7 generic Buddhist flavor events *Added 8 generic Comet flavor events *Added Punjabi culture to the Indian culture group *Added Tocharian culture to the Iranian culture group *Added in-game customization options: reduce religious and cultural conversion rates by a quarter or a half; turn off or randomize Seljuk, Mongol, and Timurid invasions *they MUST be fired before the respective invasions! *Integrated Hamburg Republic mini-mod *Added the Muslim "Republic" of Oran in the Mediterranean with 2 Andalusian, 2 Berber, and 1 Sephardic families *Added historical Buddhist-Hindu Shahi and Zabul dynasties as two separate de facto Duchies in Eastern Iran at the 867 start *Added Liao Empire (i.e. Buddhist Khitan) as playable characters from 1141 to 1221 *Added new Andalusian, Berber, Sephardic, Ashkenazi and Bactrian dynasties *Added new improved Nestorian and Jewish religion icons (credits to AnaxXiphos) *Added Buddhist Shahi and Nezak, as well as Hindu Zabul dynasties to the list of interesting characters at the 867 start date, and edited its text *Added OrdepNM’s easter egg characters for winning the 4000th post contest *Added new clothes and headgear for Orthodox, Hindu, Norse Pagan, Baltic Pagan, East African Pagan, and Hellenic Pagan clergy *Ethiopians and Nubians have a unique ‘ethiopiangfx’ portrait set, combining an African appearance with Byzantine clothes and Muslim beards Buddhist Features *Added new county conquest CB for Buddhists and Hindus, available if below king tier and hold less than 3 duchies *Added new clothes and headgear for Buddhist clergy *Added new honorable titles, can be given to Buddhist clergy by Kings or Emperors: Saintly Monk *Added new decisions: Become Vegetarian, Visit a Temple, Dedicate a Buddhist Site, Sponsor a Different Sect of Buddhism, Go on Retreat *Added new traits: Vegetarian, Retreat Veteran, Retreat Master, On Spiritual Retreat *Added 16 vegetarian flavor events *Added new nicknames: Animal Protector, Compassionate, Dharma King, Awakened, Mindful, Realized, Deluded, Ever-Craving, Anger-Filled, Sage *Buddhist clergy are always bald (including females) *Buddhist Court Chaplains must hold a theocratic title (like Orthodox Christians) *Buddhists with the zealous trait receive a malus to martial but a slight bonus to diplomacy and stewardship *Buddhist rulers who start a holy war, claim war, or county conquest will get a slight malus to piety and church opinion during the war *Buddhist Bishops are Head Monks and they rule over a Monastery *Buddhist Lord Bishops are Abbots and they rule over a Temple *Buddhist Prince-Bishops are Grand Abbots and they rule over a Grand Temple *Buddhist King-Bishops are Patriarchs and they rule over a Bhikku-Sangha *Buddhist Emperor-Bishops are Patriarchs and they rule over a Bhikku-Sangha *Buddhist Court Chaplains are Court Monks History and Map Changes *Added Kushans and Hephthalites to the list of rulers of the Kingdom of Khorasan and the Duchies of Birjand and Baluchistan *Amalfi is a merchant Republic until 1075 *Farrah is Hindu until 1100 *Sabzevar is Buddhist until 1100 *Saffarids now begin with the Duchy of Sistan rather than the Duchy of Birjand *Alp Arslan starts with weak claims on the Kingdoms of Nikaea, Trebizond, and Cilicia *Duchy of Birjand now localized as Ghor *Byzantine Empire starts with Agnatic succession from the 1066 start *Semien begins with a small number of free troops in the 867 and 1066 starts *Moved Oran and Al-Djazir into the Duchy of Orania from the 1066 onwards *Decadence for all Seljuk “Emperors” of Persia after Malik Shah increased *Holmgardr and Könugardr start with a small fleet at the 867 start *Alexios Komnenos starts with the Theme of Thessalonika instead of Paphlagonia *Adrianos Komnenos (brother of Alexios I) starts with the Theme of Paphlagonia *Reduced attrition of Seljuk doomstacks at the 1066 start Miscellaneous Changes *Tribal Invasion CB now vassalizes defeated (except for Pagans, Muslim Kings, and Emperors) as well as rebelling vassals in the dejure area *Integrated extra portrait backgrounds into base VIET (i.e. they are no longer optional) *Great Sacrifice decision no longer available to Buddhist religions *Pashtun melting pot can also fire if rulers are from the Indian culture group *Roman culture is no longer available for characters created with a random culture *Randomly generated Koden Gahol now starts with random traits *Changed color of Jewish religions to very light blue *Mongols and Khitan cultures are significantly more religiously and culturally tolerant *Adjusted Mongol culture conversion rates so Mongols convert Altaic culture provinces faster *Mongol conversion to Buddhism events no longer require a Buddhist province in the realm *Reduced the chances Sinic rulers will convert to a non-Sinic culture *Event where Byzantine generals get a claim now has an option to decline *Byzantine Empire gets a malus to morale, reinforcement rate, and tax income from 1060 to 1077 Bugfixes, optimization, etc *December 26 1066 bookmark is now the first bookmark, as it is VIET, PB+VIET, and PB’s primary balancing point; I also like it more than the 867 bookmark *Moved bookmarks code to VIET Immersion *Cleaned some of the Tajik and Pashtun “melting pot” events to prevent messy situations in Eastern and Northern Iran (again) *Fixed Jewish holy sites not displaying properly *Fixed Kingdom of Perm being formable *Fixed missing localization for event where ruler converts to the culture of the capital *Fixed Jews being unable to divorce *Fixed Vassal has to visit sick liege event *Fixed localization for “the Leopard” nickname *Fixed Expose Plot decision not accounting for several plots *Fixed Jewish high priests not having the right dynasty (Kohen) *Fixed wrong province names for non-vanilla VIET *Removed Nigerian scam events causing CTDs (temporarily) 1.4.4 1.5.X Category:VIET